One Cold Night
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: One cold night, Tom and Danny are driving, but ("For god's sake, Danny...") Danny forgot to top up the fuel and Flones end up staying in the car all night together. Flones, mild mild smut, cute, fluffy.


**I'm not even sure...fluff, Flones, sexy times.**

* * *

"How long d'ya reckon it'll be before we get there?" Danny asked impatiently, shoving another jelly snake into his mouth as he ratcheted the heater up another notch.

"Dan, it's an eight hour drive and we set off an hour ago. Work it out, love." Tom replied with a smile.

"Five in the morning!" Danny replied, eyes wide. "We'll both be 'sleep by then!"

Tom laughed. "We will have coffee stops along the way, idiot."

Just as Tom finished his sentence, however, the car began to splutter. They were on a long country road pretty much in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woodlands. Nervously, Tom pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out his mobile. No signal. Danny checked his own phone and found no signal himself.

"What's up with'tha car?" Danny asked sheepishly.

"Danny, did you top the petrol up yesterday when I asked you to?" Tom asked, voice even.

"Oh, shit..."

"Should we get out and walk, then?" Tom asked, pulling his coat around his shoulders.

"No way! I've seen The Human Centipede, I know what'll happen if we get out!"

Tom laughed at Danny. "We'll be stuck here all night, then!"

It was Danny's turn to laugh. "You're crazy anyway, you keep the car full of sandwiches and blankets and de-icer in the winter. We'll be alrigh'."

* * *

"Ow- my head!" Danny yelled as Tom helped him through to the wide back seat. They had locked the car up, and were preparing for a long night in the icy cold car together before they could hike out to somewhere with signal or a petrol station. Because Tom was slightly safety-obsessed, from October to April he kept the boot of the car stocked up with blankets, bottled water, sandwiches and tins of food, along with torches, spare batteries, swiss army knives and socks.

"Blimey, Tom, how many blankets d'ya want?"

"Dude, it's like minus eight, and the heat from the heater is gonna escape after a bit."

Danny switched on one of the torches that Tom had got to see Tom ripping off strands of strands of duct tape.

"What are ya doin'?"

"The windows are letting heat out, Danny. I'm putting blankets over the windows so that some of it stays in." Tom said with an eyeroll, pushing one of the thinner blankets up over the window. Danny smiled.

"You're like, um, what's 'is name...Bear Grylls." Danny said with a grin. He reached across and cheekily grabbed Tom's bum. Dropping the blanket, Tom turned back to Danny, blushing.

"You'll regret that, Jones." Tom told him. Easily, he pinned Danny by his hands, kneeling either side of Danny on the wide back seat.

"Oh will I, Fletcher?"

"When you're begging for mercy you will. We've got all night..." Tom said with a grin. Learning down, he began to suck on Danny's neck, enjoying the pleasured moans running through his boyfriend.

* * *

Half an hour later, the boys collapsed sweatily against each other in the back seat, both entirely naked.

"It's cold..." Danny moaned as soon as they were done, grabbing a blanket.

"You were the one that distracted me from my insulation, you Bolton twat." Tom grinned, jokingly pulling a tuft of Danny's hair before pulling his trousers back on. "Now, if you help me, I'm sure I can find some reward..."

Danny looked hopefully up at Tom, eyes wide. Normally it was Danny who initiated sex – to have Tom so voracious was a rare, but excellent sign. Danny grabbed a roll of tape and within minutes the windows were all taped up with blankets, and the floor of the car had blankets layered over it to prevent heat escaping that way. Danny turned to Tom, biting his lip, and found Tom was kneeling on the floor of the car, gripping the seat. Danny's stomach fluttered at the sight.

* * *

After the second 'experience' of the cold night, the two dressed fully again, and out of the tins of food and dried food that Tom so helpfully kept in the car made a hodge-podge meal of Coke, carrots ("Why do I have to eat vegetables, I haven't done anything wrong..." Danny had moaned when Tom shoved the cracked can at him), cold macaroni cheese, sausages and slightly battered custard creams.

"What's the time, Tom?" Danny asked Tom as he stuffed a custard cream dipped in the cheese from the macaroni cheese into his mouth. Tom pulled out his phone.

"Midnight."

"What's it like outside?" Danny bit his lip as he felt the cold that was continuing to creep in. Tom pulled one of the blankets aside and then chuckled sarcastically.

"Fucking snowing. It'll be impossible to get the car out tomorrow...we're going to have to walk right down this road in a foot of snow tomorrow – five miles." Tom nibbled on his lip as he re-taped the blanket up. "It's gonna be impossible and-"

"Tom?"

"What?"

"Please, Tom, stop worryin' mate. Let's just go to sleep and we can think abou' it tomorrow."

Tom closed his eyes and leant back into Danny's chest, pushing the blanket higher up over them. "I love you, Dan."

"Love you too, Tom. Not shut up an' go to sleep."

* * *

"One of us needs to stay with the car." Tom insisted the next morning as they took the blankets from the windows of the car.

"You stay, I'll walk up." Danny immediately said. "You can be the sexy one who hails cars."

Tom smiled. "Are you sure, Dan?"

Danny nodded. "I'll walk to the nearest petrol station, call the insurance people, tell them to come to me, buy some hot drinks and pastries an' burgers, drive back down 'ere and wait for them to tow the car up to the petrol station for us to fill up."

Tom suddenly pressed Danny against the inside wall of the car and pressed him hard. "I love you, Dan."

"Love you too, Tom."

* * *

"We'll be there shortly – thanks for your custom!" the deep male voice told him down the phone. When Danny finished the call, he immediately entered the petrol station shop. Thank god it was a big one and sold hot food from a little heated container. Inside were hot doughnuts, sausage rolls, cheese pastries and bacon sandwiches. Danny took two of each, and then quickly used the Costa machine to make four hot coffees, large. When he arrived back at the car with the grinning woman in the rescue tow van, Tom practically fainted at the hot, delicious smelling food and drink.

"Oh my god, Dan..." Tom moaned as he gripped a hot cup in either hand and used the heavily sweetened mouthfuls to wash down the warm, greasy food. The moans and groans that escaped his lips turned Danny on a little, but he was too preoccupied with warming himself to care much. The woman laughed.

"Have you been in this car all night?" she asked with a smile as the carefully attached the car to the back of the truck. They nodded, stuffing the last traces of their hot food into them.

* * *

Neither ever forgot the strange, cold, sexy night spent together in the car. The cum stain on the backseat made sure that no one else could ever quite forget it, either.


End file.
